


王氏双子的爱人05

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 5





	王氏双子的爱人05

要不是肖战青涩的反应和紧致的后穴，王一丹都会怀疑这个人真是个雏吗…  
屁股那么会摇，腰肢那么会摆，嘴巴那么会叫…还长的及其好看。

“唔～嗯～啊……”肖战感觉后穴并没有想象中疼痛，反而有丝被填满的快感…  
王一丹扒着肖战的两个屁股蛋，看着自己的肉棒在粉色的后穴里进进出出，一开始快进慢出，随着肖战主动把屁股迎上来，王一丹掐住他的腰，发起了攻势…  
“呀……呀……啊…～ 不……”肖战被顶的说不出一句完整话，嘴里还含着王一博的大肉棒， “啊～嗯…慢……啊～”王一丹突然顶住肖战的敏感处，疯狂进出…  
肖战摇着头，用手撸着王一博的肉棒，嘴和舌头一起吸充舔弄肉棒下的蛋蛋，王一博呼吸变沉重，抓起肖战的头发，把肉棒狠狠的贯穿进小嘴里。  
“咳…唔～ … 嗯……”肖战上面和下面都被大肉棒往死里插着，欲仙欲死…

“嗯……～呃～……”突然王一博狠狠得压住肖战的头，自己顶起跨来，一股腥浓的味道遍布口中…  
“唔…… 啊～…”肖战挣扎着想抬起头来，王一博却死死按住…  
“都给我喝下去。”  
“嗯～……唔～……”肖战摇着头，王一丹知道，肖战要不把王一博的精子喝下去，那肖战估计就该享受sm的驯养了，弄十碗精子灌人，这种事两人又不是没干过…  
王一丹压在肖战的身上，把嘴贴在肖战的耳朵上， 及小声的说，“小战战，我可救了你一次哟～”  
说完，及其猛烈的照肖战的敏感处撞击…  
肖战爽的闭起了眼睛，“啊～……啊～嗯……呀……”不自觉的把王一博的液体，全部咽了下去…  
“啊……～”肖战吐出王一博的肉棒，嘴角还挂着一点点白色液体，…  
随着一声低吼，王一丹拔出自己的肉棒，同时和肖战释放了出来……

肖战来没有喘息过来，就被王一博提身子跨坐了起来……


End file.
